2010-04-22 - He's The One That Makes You Feel Alright
Space Fortress Ame-no-Mihashira, Side 6 - Now Space Fortress Ame-no-Mihashira was a bastion. A bastion for Katharon, and those who fought to free the world from the grip of the Federation in the name of such flimsy ideals like "justice." The giant sequence of three golden arrows being methodically and quite blatantly painted by autonomous drones on the broadside of the August Pillar of Heaven stands as testament to what it is a bastion of now. A-LAWS personnel stream in and out of Ame-no-Mihashira at regular intervals now. While most of the databanks on the space fortress were dumped by Katharon before the base could be completely secured, teams of research and development have been filtered in at a steady rate to scour over every inch of Ame-no-Mihashira's memory banks and information drives. Even the slightest bit of information could mean everything to many people in A-LAWS. It is a futile gesture in many cases, not the least of which being the redundancy of whatever data might even be on the Ame-no-Mihashira. After all-- This space fortress is best used as a symbol than anything else. It is why Ribbons Almark is here now; here in an installation that by his estimations is more "quaint" and "simple" than anything else. Standing the ridiculously overlavish quarters of the Sahakus aboard the August Pillar, the green-haired youth focuses violet eyes on the burning fireplace in the distance, tongues of flame crackling and whipping about in hectic, random writhes through the stale air. His gaze calmly lifts, focusing on a painting of Rondo Ghina Sahaku, poised with dignity and power. Ribbons has been told the same painter had once done a portrait of Gihren Zabi himself. Almark smiles to himself, closing his eyes as he slowly sits down on the couch behind him -- not on the seat, but on the armrest, taking his sweet time to enjoy the silent serenity of this den of pride and avarice. "You've become quite accustomed to living a human life, haven't you?" he wonders aloud, his voice callously amused. "How foolish." As if on cue, the door into the Sahakus' quarters whooshes open after Ribbons's little rumination, and Leo Stenbuck strides into the room, the long tails of his bandana and the duster of his uniform billowing behind him. He walks like a man with a purpose... which is, of course, because he has one. He's also obviously in a better mood than he has been since the 'confirmation' of Ralla Traln Triald's death; he's made up with Louise Halevy for the third time this month, something that Ribbons may be /distressingly/ familiar with if he's ever chosen to check in on Louise at an... inopportune time. But his mood being improved doesn't stop him from looking irritated. The reason he's come today is not a pleasant one, but it's a talk he's certain has to happen. How can he be expected to get anything done with someone stepping on his toes all the time? "Ribbons," Leo says curtly, drawing up next to the green-haired boy(?), halting, and folding his arms behind his back. He doesn't look over at Ribbons, instead fixing his gaze on the fireplace. "Thank you for agreeing to see me. We need to talk about-" Leo's attempt to get right down to business is stalled when his eyes track upwards to the portrait, and he stops mid-sentence, brow furrowing in confusion. After a moment of hesitation, he asks, uncertainly, "Ribbons, why do you have a painting of Dracula?" There is silence to greet Leo for a long moment after he enters. He speaks, stalls, and looks upward. Ribbons continues to keep his eyes closed, hands settling neatly in his lap. "Oh? Is that what you see?" a thin smile tugs at the corners of his lips. "I see a doomed man." He doesn't offer any explanation or answer to the painting aside from this; maybe he's perfectly content with someone thinking that Ghina is Dracula or perhaps even Dr. Acula. Or maybe he doesn't care about such things. Besides-- "But you've been sidetracked from what you came here for already?" Violet eyes crack open, the faint ebb of gold within their depths preceding their slow roll towards Leo's location. He considers the young man for some time, before he continues, easily. "You've had a rocky start, haven't you? You've tied up one loose end," he doesn't bother explaining himself, yet again, his eyes glowing an effervescent gold as he speaks. "But you're here to tie up another one. Isn't that right, Leo Stenbuck?" Leo's expression shifts into a frown, but he refrains from speaking up in his own defense... at least out loud. Maybe if Ribbons didn't sit around gazing at portraits of dudes who look like Dracula, they wouldn't have this problem. And he /totally/ looks like Dracula. "Something like that," Leo agrees. He closes his eyes for a moment, and when he opens them again, they're aglow with yellow light, the pong to Ribbons's mental ping, but he keeps his gaze fixed on the portrait of Ghina. The young man pauses for a moment to collect his thoughts, and then says, "You told me that Newtypes were an evolutionary dead end. An... unfortunate mutation." He pauses again, and then, finally, turns his head to look at Ribbons. "So why is it, Ribbons, that we're surrounded by Cyber-Newtypes?" "Revive Revival..."Leo turns his eyes back to the portrait, his frown deepening. "He's making things difficult for me, and for Louise. Healing Care, too. You need to tighten their leashes." 'So why is it, Ribbons, that we're surrounded by Cyber-Newtypes?' Ribbons closes his eyes one again. His smile is self-assured -- and almost subtly amused. "Human perception is such a sadly limited thing." Ribbons does not say anything immediately afterward. Instead, he leans forward, taking up a nearby glass and bottle of red wine at the table adjacent his (his /now/, anyway) sofa. Popping the cork, he begins to pour -- it is a slow, languid thing, and it would almost appear as if Ribbons was not even listening to Leo-- "So you've come here because you need me. Isn't that strange?" he lets the question linger, dark red liquid cascading into his pristine glass. "I'm curious, Leo Stenbuck -- do you believe that humans who use others for their own convenience should be punished?" The pouring stops. The bottle is set down, as Ribbons stares intently at the swirling, dark liquid caught in his grasp. The ripples warp and distort his reflection. He doesn't seem intent to explain himself -- until he slips a hand inside his tunic, and produces a simple, orange pill bottle, setting it down on the table. Where he had it stowed away is a question best unanswered. "What are these pills to you, Captain Stenbuck?" the tone is kind and calm, but carries a certain lilt that makes it clear -- Ribbons Almark does not feel like entertaining amusing lies today. Leo's glances sidelong at the bottle of pills, frowning. He had hoped to avoid this topic. It's been almost two months, now, since he last took one of Ribbons's pills... but after a few days of not taking them, and after Ribbons gave him the 1 Gundam, he began to worry that Ribbons might become concerned, or, God forbid, even upset, that he had stopped. So he did the adult, reasonable thing; he hoarded the pills, and continued acquiring refills at the normal rate, as if he were still taking them. He had hoped that this would be enough to appease (read: trick) Ribbons, but, well... ... fucking Ribbons. After a moment of stillness and silence, Leo reaches out and picks up the pill bottle, lifting it up to casually examine it, slowly turning it in his hand. It's several more seconds before he finally speaks. "A means to an end." He pauses for effect, and then continues speaking, still without looking up. "You'll have to be more specific. 'Using others for their own convenience' is a little vague." "Isn't it interesting, how self-centered human perception is?" Ribbons cuts in unceremoniously, swirling his glass of wine. "Something that is a just a 'means to an end' for one person might be something entirely else to another. Take, for example, those pills. A 'means to an end' for you. Likely, you never thought of it as anything more than a way to gain strength, to become your own individual, abandoned when they were no longer necessary. "But what about Louise Halevy?" Ribbons takes a long sip of his wine. He takes no real enjoyment in it; he may as well be drinking water as his glowing eyes lift upward, staring unflappably at the ceiling. "The cellular degeneration that is devouring her body can't be treated by conventional medicine. Her hand is hardly the only issue; by this point, her entire cellular structure would be unraveled... if not for these pills that are a 'means to an end' for you. They are the only thing that can halt her degeneration. In other words -- these pills, in Louise Halevy's perception, are her very life. "I wonder what it means, then, that you so callously reject them?" Ribbons, too, pauses for effect. His face is stern yet somehow serene -- like God casting a judging glance on the sinful. Then: "When you needed strength, you accepted those pills willingly. When you felt you no longer needed them, you cast them aside, believing you had become your own man -- a man that could achieve the rest of his 'ends' without their help. And now, when you do not desire to deal with a problem through your own power, you come to me again. Am I wrong?" Ribbons seems almost considerate in these questions, his curiosity lingering like a subtle accusation. "Do you believe you are a strong man then, Leo Stenbuck?" He does not bother waiting for the answer. Instead, Ribbons stands, offering only a passing glance to the portrait of Rondo Draculhina Sahaku as he strolls towards the broad window displaying space beyond. "Revive Revival and Healing Care are not Cyber Newtypes. I don't blame you for not knowing; your perception is, after all, limited." Ribbons lifts his glass, considering it. "They are the next true stage of life. "They are Innovators." Leo remains silent through Ribbons's speech... but his jaw clenches, and the muscles in his neck and shoulders tense, in a combination of irritation and distress. The reason for the irritation is obvious; Ribbons has, in essence, just called him a bitch. He doesn't much appreciate being made out as the bad guy just because he stopped taking the stupid pills. Besides... they didn't do what he was told they'd do. He took them for months, and still, he isn't strong enough to do everything he needs to do. And still, Sarah doesn't love him. As for the distress... well, Leo had no idea Louise was in such bad shape. He knew she lost her hand, and they couldn't cell regen it because of the GN cancer, but this... is she in pain? Is she in dying? If so, how long does she have? The surge of concern opens a crack, and the rest of everything that has gone wrong in the last few months seeps into his mind. Leo drops his eyes to the floor, suddenly exhausted, as Ribbons rises and heads to the window. In response, the young Captain takes a step over and sags onto the couch, holding his head in his hands in obvious exhaustion. The next bit of news is... ... honestly, not as surprising as Leo figures it should be. He was increasingly doubtful that Healing and Revive were, in fact, Cyber-Newtypes, even 'new model' Cyber-Newtypes. He just... had a feeling, he supposes. Of course, Revive being an Innovator, and not a Cyber-Newtype, doesn't mean he's not trampling Leo's life. The young man is just about to point this out when a thought crosses his mind, and he hesitates. After a moment, Leo lifts his head out of his hands, and begins, "When you said that Louise and I were the first human Innovators..." A crack opens. Ribbons' eyes glow pointed webs of gold that snake outward from their pupils. A cool smile blooms over his face as he stares at the limitless expanse of space. The second step of the plan is-- "Maybe you should try the wine," Ribbons offers. "You've been through a lot, after all." Setting his glass to the side, Ribbons clasps his hands behind his back, fluctuating gold/purple gaze focusing on the reflection of Leo Stenbuck just behind him. Perceiving Leo through those cracks is not a difficult process. But-- 'When you said that Louise and I were the first human Innovators...' "You are. Or, perhaps 'you would have been' is more accurate, don't you think?" Ribbons looks behind him for a moment, thoughtful. "They are an existence separate from your own. They're meant to guide you -- to help prepare you. To make you strong. They will never age; they will never die. In other words... they are an existence that is meant to be your guardians." 'They.' Not 'we.' Much like with 'humans' before, Ribbons is very careful to put Healing Care and Revive Revival in a different category -- a category that, apparently, does not include him. Ribbons' gaze shifts again, returning his focus to space. His head tilts upward, his eyes closing, as he simply... peruses, to peer into that crack with a ghostly subtle touch. "Things haven't worked the way you thought they would, have they? Do you understand the true nature of human life yet?" No. Perhaps not. "You deceive and exploit each other despite being the same species, you weave webs of lies and madness -- for what end? To make a peaceful world? In one thuosand years -- even in one three hundred, five hundred years, will human beings ever remember that peaceful world you managed to make on the backs of so many corpses? Of course not. "At the very best, they will use your peaceful world to justify murdering and exploiting more of your own kind." Slowly, Ribbons turns around again. He picks up his glass, and brings it to his lips, only pausing as it rests at his chin. "... But you came here for something, didn't you? You want control of your squad again." The words are delivered as a statement, rather than a question, as if it were simply a matter of fact. Ribbons sips. "After everything you've lost and had to sacrifice... you would like some semblence of control, wouldn't you?" Meant to 'guide them', huh...? Leo grimaces. Revive doesn't seem very interested in 'guiding' anything, at least in any direction but straight downwards. And it certainly makes his screaming about humans make a lot more sense... Leo reaches up to rub at his forehead. Suddenly, that drink seems like a fantastic idea. He procures himself a glass as Ribbons turns to face him, keeping his attention busy on filling it with wine as the green-haired boy states the fact that Leo wants his squad back. The young Captain's initial response to Ribbons's words is to take a long swig of wine, drinking it in what might be the most uncultured fashion possible. He leans back into the sofa cushions, closes his eyes, and takes a deep breath. "Maybe you're right," he admits, eventually. "Maybe it's impossible for a peaceful world to last forever. But I didn't come here to talk philosophy, so right now, that isn't my concern." Leo sets his wine glass down and leans forwards, resting his elbows on his knees. "What /is/ my concern is achieving a peaceful world at all," the young man continues. "So... yes. I want my squad back. I want Revive Revival to rein in whatever the fuck his problem is." He straightens up and spreads his arms. "We're on the same side here, Ribbons. It's easier for everyone if you talk to him." He pauses, and then adds, "I'd appreciate it if you didn't force me to 'deal with the problem through my own power'." "Philosophy?" Ribbons questions, wonderingly. He smiles. "It's interesting that you see it like that." But Ribbons does not bother to explain any further, especially as the subject pointedly shifts. "You'll have your squad back," Ribbons says simply to Leo's small, exasperated requests. "I'll take care of your problems for you, Leo Stenbuck. Perhaps you should consider just why these things have happened the way they have, though. You're the same rank as Revive Revival, aren't you? You have the same position, the same influence -- why is it, then, that you allowed him to dominate you-- "--and why is it you find yourself here now after you were so sure you would never have to be again?" 'The same side.' The claim draws an amused smile to Ribbons lips as he walks past. He moves to the fireplace, placing pale hands on the edge of that painting. "You're standing on the precipice of becoming a truly strong being, Leo Stenbuck. Those who change the world must give up certain things in order to do so. You know this, right?" Ribbons' eyes pulse, thoughts stretching out like a subtle touch, bringing to mind a certain person-- -- 'The Man From Jupiter.' "There is a difference between people who change the world and those who simply wallow in the facade of it, basking in the filth and excrement of ambition and arrogance." Ribbons tugs once, and the portrait becomes unhinged, falling easily into his grasp as he looks upon it. Dracula, was it? "There's a difference between those who can guide humanity and those who simply play the role of the fool emperor tricked into believing he is wearing the most exquisite of clothes. The willingness to jump. The willingness to become something more for your fellow human beings, regardless of the costs to yourself. And for those who teeter on the edge of this decision, there is only that... "... and oblivion." Ribbons flicks his wrists fluidly and the portrait is cast aside, landing into the roaring fireplace. Paint and paper crackle and the foul Dracula art begins to burn away audibly as the flames consume and grow off it, illuminating Ribbons' pale face as he stares at Leo Stenbuck out of the corner of his eye. "I can fix your problems for you. I can fix everything. I can make you into a great person, Leo Stenbuck. The question simply is -- are you willing for it? Are you worthy of it? "Or are you just coming here to reap simple favors for petty conveniences?" As Ribbons speaks, Leo sags backwards into the couch again, as if the other man's words were simply draining the energy out of him... and in a sense, they are. The young man reaches out and takes up his wine glass again, taking another long swig. He's not sure what exactly it is that makes him think of Paptimus... but it isn't like he doesn't think of him often anyways, and after all, aren't they talking about great men? The thought, and the pills still clutched in his left hand, makes him squeeze his eyes shut again. Master Paptimus... what did he have to give up? His thoughts drift, briefly, back to the last time they spoke. 'There is no time for romance for those who would shape the future.' Leo lets out a long breath and reaches up to cover his eyes with his hands again. He opens them once more at the sound of Ribbons taking down Ghina's portrait, lowering his hand to peer quizzically at Ribbons. It's amazing, he can't help but note, how a such a tiny, skinny guy manages to seem so... menacing isn't really the right word, but it'll have to do. He can make him great, huh...? Leo finishes off his glass of wine in one long gulp, wipes his mouth crassly on his sleeve, and sets the glass down again. And he can fix everything... that, at least, Leo knows is false. He can't bring back Rei. He can't bring back Ralla. But he can help him avenge them. Leo's response to Ribbons's question is a short pause, and then a simple, "I guess we'll see." He rises to his feet, takes a moment to straighten his uniform, and turns to the door. "Thank you for your time." He... /thinks/ the problem is solved, at least, But mostly he's just tired. Ribbons's words have left Leo exhausted, and he's not really sure how. But that doesn't matter; all that matters is that their conversation has gears in his head turning... gears that he's spent the last few months trying to keep as still as possible. Leo grimaces, shakes his head, and starts for the door. We'll see. Ribbons smiles. "Of course." /He'll/ see, at least. After all -- How could he not? Ribbons Almark continues to watch the fire as it gobbles up each and every last inch of Ghina's portrait, his look of calm unswerving even as the fires reflect in his gaze and the building heat batters his skin. Leo has turned to the door when Ribbons' gaze breaks away. "I look forward to when we meet again, Leo Stenbuck." Because... It's only a matter of time. As Stenbuck turns to leave, Ribbons does not try to stop him. Instead, he walks away from the fireplace, turning his gaze thoughtfully towards the bookshelves decorating Ghina Sahaku's study. He continues to look at the spines until he hears the door click shut... and smiles, his eyes glowing a thick shade of digital gold. "Human beings are such fragile, helpless creatures. Don't you think, Revive Revival?" Somewhere far away, Revive Revival sits in darkness. He slumps in his chair like a glamorous ogre, his form elegant, his posture vacant. The only light on him comes from within, pouring out of his eyes, those inaccurate and outright dishonest mirror into his soul. "Fragile, helpless... and obsolete, my brother... my master. And perhaps one day..." "...one or two of them will finally realize it." Or what passes for a soul, anyway. Category:Logs